


he would burn this world to keep you warm

by zephryus



Series: dsmp!dnf [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Regret, That is It, sapnap and george have slightly heavy conversation about dream and george influence on him, takes place in the smp, this is literally based on a tag on a rb of a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephryus/pseuds/zephryus
Summary: “George, he would destroy everything, all of this, if you asked him to,” Sapnap tells him.“Yeah,” George replies, “I know, he told me.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dsmp!dnf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184144
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	he would burn this world to keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the line 'a hero would sacrifice you for the world, a villain would sacrifice the world for you', guess which one c!dream is

“I think he’s the villain of our story,” Sapnap tells him one day, maybe a week after Dream sentanced Tommy to exile. They’re both leaning against a tree on the edge of a forrest on a hill, just a little way out of the main SMP, watching the sunset fall over it. Sapnap’s sharpening his axe, and George is fiddling around with the flowers within reach with a distinct disinterest.

“Oh?” George asks. He twists the stems of a blue and yellow flower around each other to attach them together.

Sapnap almost falters, almost tells him to disregard what he said, almost tells him to just go to bed. But if he doesn’t tell him now, he thinks he never will.

“He would burn down the world for you.”

“I know,” George replies, confused, because it’s obvious to him, it’s obvious to everyone who’s ever stepped within a thirty meter radius of them.

“George, he would destroy all of this, everything, if you asked him to,” Sapnap stresses, because George seems largely uncaring of it all. He doesn’t want to admit that it scares him, because it fucking terrifies him. Two of his best friends have unimaginable, untenable power and influence and one of them doesn’t even care.

“Yeah, I know, he told me.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

George shrugs, adds another flower (pink this time) to his chain, “I don’t control what he do— feels.”

Sapnap picks up on the slip, because he’s known George longer than he cares to count, “So you could stop him.”

George falters as he reaches for another flower, “I don’t think anyone could stop him,” he says, quietly.

“You could try.”

George discards the flower chain on the ground when he leaves. Sapnap bites back the urge to grind it under his heel. It doesn’t matter much anyway, it’s unravelling by itself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a comment/kudo if you liked it <33


End file.
